The invention relates to a sliding element system.
Sliding element systems, for example, are known from sliding door systems where the sliding door is arranged displaceably in a vertical position. In case of an appropriate bearing of the sliding element, an arrangement of the sliding element differing from the vertical position is, of course, possible as well.
Sliding doors are known for partitioning rooms, as furniture elements and in showers as well. If transparent sliding elements or sliding elements including glass panes are used, it is often desired to arrange light-technical installations or sensors on or in the sliding element, but there arises the problem to invisibly supply a power consumer located on the transparent surface with electric power, particularly if the sliding element is movable.